The overall goal of the NM CARES HD Research Education/Training (RETC) is to enhance an already existing pipeline for interdisciplinary education for the purpose of developing a strong cadre of Individuals prepared to work collaboratively with peers and the community to conduct research on health disparities with underserved populations. The specific alms of the RETC are to : 1) Collaborate with the UNM Health Sciences Center's, Research Education, Training and Career Development component of the Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) to enhance an existing training and education pipeline with model health disparities training and education resources to develop health disparities research awareness, interest and skills. The RETC will accomplish this by providing training materials, curricula and expertise (trained experts) for new and existing training programs in a variety of settings, using novel competency-and problem-based approaches; 2) Increase mutual understanding between faculty and community researchers about the process of health disparities research by developing and implementing faculty and community researcher mentorship models. The faculty/community researcher mentorship models will allow junior faculty members to form a triad with senior faculty members with health disparities research expertise and community members who are willing to become leaders for the academic research within their communities. The education and training component will provide support to establish and enhance mutual respect and training opportunities so that academic and community members can partner to Implement research In communities experiencing health disparities and 3) Develop a NM CARES HD Health Disparities Conference that will Increase the bidirectionality and mutual understanding between faculty and community researchers around the process, training, challenges and successes of community based participatory research (CBPR) and health disparities research, and that will expose UNM researchers to emerging disparities research nationally. The Health Disparities Conference will serve multiple purposes: a) to highlight community and university activities around health disparities education/research b) to develop a state-wide community of researchers (community and university) who can collaborate on future health disparities research c) to serve as a recruiting tool for participation In NM CARES HD activities, d) to serve a public relations function by promoting the work of NM CARES HD and Its contributions to health disparities research activities, and e) to present innovative and emerging national disparities research to UNM disparities researchers.